


Bully

by YanderexBabydoll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse of Power, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanderexBabydoll/pseuds/YanderexBabydoll
Summary: Oikawa doesn't have to lift a finger himself to make your life difficult, but really, why would he want to?It'd be so much easier for the both of you if you just gave in.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 357





	Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Another adventure in being low key degraded by Oikawa 😌

This… this has to be a nightmare. ****

You’re staring at your open locker, lips slightly parted, eyes wide. It’s not the lipstick scrawled profanities that bother you - they’re nothing new and they’re ridiculous anyway - it’s your science project. Or rather, what’s _left_ of your science project.

The model you’d spent the better part of two weeks creating is in pieces, trampled and crushed, torn apart by vicious, hateful hands. It’s due next period and worth 15% of your final grade and it is _utterly_ beyond salvaging.

It feels like a gut punch. You’ve become accustomed to the insults, the feet that dart out to trip you up as you rush down the hallways to your next classes, the teasing and the mockery, the glares that follow you wherever you go. Your uniform being stolen from your locker after gym class last week had been humiliating enough, but this - this affects your grades, this wasn’t some stupid, petty prank you could pretend wasn’t intentionally harmful. 

You know that there’s tears welling in your eyes as you reach inside your locker to pull out the broken pieces, but you blink them back viciously - if only because you know that they’re watching, snickering behind perfectly manicured hands and you _refuse_ to give them the pleasure of seeing you break. 

Even if you knew which of them did it - and you certainly have a damn good idea - it won’t make a difference, not in the grand scheme of things. They’re not the real problem.

You’re still standing there, numbly staring at the mess of wood and styrofoam in your hands when a familiar weight drapes itself over your shoulder. 

“Oh jeez, is that your science project?” Oikawa tuts, resting his chin on your shoulder, tilting his face towards you so that he can drink in every excruciating second of the stunned disbelief and hurt that flickers across your features. “Who would do such an _awful_ thing? It’s just… kinda ruined, isn’t it?”

Speak of the devil.

A flash of anger stirs in your stomach and for a moment, _one split second_ , you wonder how much trouble you’d get in if you took the hunk of splintered wood in your hand and hit him with it. But that’s not you - you’ve never been violent, not even confrontational. You’ve always been far too shy and insecure for that. Already your cheeks are burning from the weight of everyone’s stares - from his stare - and you’re honestly worried that if you actually open your mouth instead of the furious, biting retort you might actually start sobbing in front of him.

So you roughly shrug him off, snatch your textbooks from your locker and before he or anybody else can get another word in, you stalk away. 

Thankfully, your science teacher, Ms. Nakashima isn’t heartless, nor is she blind to what’s been going on in the hallways of the school the last few weeks. One look at your face, pale and teary and the ruined project in your hands and she gives you a week’s extension for the assignment and, after a long beat of silence, a quiet reminder that the school has a zero tolerance policy towards bullying.

If you weren’t so close to tears, you might laugh at that. Instead, you offer her a tight half smile and a nod, quickly finding your seat before the others start to file in.

You can only be thankful that you don’t share this class with Oikawa or the worst of his devoted little fan club. You do, however, share it with Iwaizumi, the ace of the volleyball team and Oikawa’s best friend.

Despite being in the same class as him since you both started at Aoba Johsai, you’ve never exactly been close with the guy - though in the last few months you suppose he’s put in more of an effort to be sort of friendly-ish, for you sake or Oikawa’s you’re still not entirely sure. Regardless, instead of his normal seat at the back beside the window, he takes the desk next to yours.

“They went too far this time. I-I’m sorry about… he should have stopped them,” he murmurs quietly after a moment or two, shooting you a glance out of the corner of your eyes. “He can be a real asshole sometimes.”

Surprise flickers through you and you blink, but really, what does he want you to say to that? Iwa doesn’t even know the half of it, but you’re hardly going to take the chance to enlighten him on exactly how much of an asshole his best friend really is. No, you’d rather he didn’t know about the bruises hidden beneath your uniform from a too tight grip, the cruel insults Tooru slings your way as he corners you between classes, trapping you up against the lockers and demanding your attention like a needy little child. So again, you just nod minutely, turning your attention back to the front as Ms. Nakashima makes her way over to the whiteboard. It’s kind of hard to ignore the way his eyes flicker over every once in a while, studying you with an odd expression.

Maybe he’s wondering what exactly it is about you that’s sunk its claws so deep into Oikawa and refuses to let go. 

You can’t say you blame him - you’re hardly a great beauty. 

Of all the girls that Oikawa could easily charm and make his (and there’s certainly no shortage of perfectly willing girls in his fan club, rabid little demons though they may be) he’s set his sights on you and nothing, no amount of increasingly blunt rejections seem to have swayed him from that goal.

You sometimes wonder if you’ve somehow made it worse, that by refusing him, you’ve made yourself into some kind of unconquerable challenge that he’s determined to beat. He doesn’t exactly strike you as the kind of guy to give up easily. Even so, siccing his fan club on you, trying to turn your classmates against you, trying to _bully_ you into submission, you hadn’t seen that part coming.

It’s a relief when the final bell rings. You race to gather your things - thankfully unbothered by the usual crowd, having already gotten their kicks from tormenting you for the day - and begin the trek home. You know that you have to get started on re-doing your project soon. It took you almost two weeks to get it perfect last time and now you have _half_ of that to recreate it. Yet despite the looming deadline, you know the very moment that you get home the fragile hold you’ve managed to keep on your emotions is going to _shatte_ r and you’re going to spend the night dressed in your comfiest sweats, crying on the couch as you marathon some of your favourite movies and attempt to eat your body weight in ice cream.

“Hey, cutie, slow down a little! Where are you running off to in such a rush?” an all too familiar voice calls out, yanking you from your thoughts.

You close your eyes and swallow down a curse. If there is a god out there, he certainly has a cruel sense of humour. Keeping your head down, you tighten your grip on the strap of your bag and do just the opposite, lengthening your strides to put more distance between the two of you. Maybe he’ll think you didn’t hear and let it go, maybe he’ll-

Oikawa falls into step beside you. “It’s rude to ignore people, you know,” he says, his breath just a little ragged - the only hint that he’s chased you down the three blocks from school.

There’s a traitorous voice in your head that whispers for you to keep ignoring him, but you’ve still got another fifteen minutes until you reach the safety of home, and even if you didn’t, you know from past experience that the volleyball captain doesn’t take it kindly when you try and tune him out.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at practice?” you mutter instead, shrinking on yourself as he slides closer. 

He laughs at that, shaking his head, “Not on Mondays, though it’s adorable that you’re worried about me skipping.”

Again, you bite your tongue. It’s safer to say nothing at all than risk saying the wrong thing, and thankfully Oikawa doesn’t seem bothered by your lack of a response. Instead he just hums, reaching over to twine his fingers with yours. There’s a certain possessiveness to the gesture that unsettles you, but you know better than to try and pull away. 

“How did your science presentation go?” he asks after a beat of silence, an amused smirk playing at the edge of his lips.

A flash of anger sparks deep inside of you. You should be used to his taunts by now, but the mocking reminder still manages to get under your skin and it’s an effort not to grit your teeth as you reply. “I got an extension.”

“Oh, well that’s lucky. It’s such a _shame_ -”

You jerk to a sudden stop, ripping your hand from his. “You piece of shit, how dare you?!” you snarl, cutting him off. “I worked so hard on that and you knew that! You knew it was due today and you let them destroy it anyway because, what, I won’t go on some stupid date with you?! God, you’re such a selfish fucking asshole!”

If you’re expecting a snapping retort, you’re sorely disappointed, Oikawa’s mouth just drops in innocent surprise - though even he can’t hide the wicked delight that glimmers in those deep brown eyes of his now that you’re finally playing along. “Cutie, I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about. I had nothing to do with it - I was in the gym training all lunch with Iwa and Makki, but if I’d have known about what those horrible girls were gonna do, of course I would have reported it.”

The tears you’ve worked so hard to keep at bay all afternoon come welling back to the surface as your hands clench into fists at your side and your shoulders _shake_. “Stop lying to me! Enough already, I’m done!” the words leave your lips before you can even think to stop them. It’s like all of your bottled up emotions, your anger and fear and anxiety and guilt are suddenly welling up and bursting like a dam breaking its banks and once you start you simply can’t stop. “I am sick of this, sick of being scared and hiding from you, I’m sick of you and your stupid fangirls making my life a living hell, I want it to _stop_ , so tell what the hell I need to do to make this end, because I can’t… I-I can’t…”

You can’t finish the sentence as your sobs overwhelm you. 

In an instant Oikawa is at your side, cooing softly as an arm wraps around your shoulders. You try and shrug it off, but he’s having none of it, pulling you close and wiping gently at the tears that spill down your flushed cheeks. You don’t even notice it when he tugs you off the main road and down a quiet alley way. 

“Hey, hey, shh. No need to cry, baby. I pushed you too hard, didn’t I?” he asks, but his voice washes over you - you hear the words but they don’t register, you’re too focused on the feel of his hand cupping your jaw, the other curled around your waist. He’s close, too close, but you can’t find it within yourself to remember how to move. “My poor, sensitive, little cutie. If you wanted this to stop, all you had to do was say so.”

Something feels wrong deep inside of your chest. Slowly you pry your gaze from his chest to his face only to jerk back in surprise. Oikawa’s grinning down at you - the kind of grin you recognise from the court when he knows he’s got the other team all figured out. The kind of grin he wears when he knows that he’s about to _win_.

“I’m gonna look after my girl,” he purrs in a low voice, his palm still too warm against your skin as he caresses your cheek, “but first, baby, I think you need to take care of me.”

He draws you forward into a kiss, pushing you up against the brick wall as his tongue sweeps across your bottom lip and begs for entry. You comply - only when his fingers suddenly tighten around your waist, fingernails digging into soft flesh to make you gasp. He groans into the kiss, smiling against your lips as his tongue maps the flavours of your mouth. It’s slow and lingering but it burns like wildfire all the same, leaving you dizzy and breathless and so very fucking afraid. Eventually, when the need for air forces it, he breaks the kiss with a soft moan that has your stomach twisting into knots.

His eyes flutter shut and he leans forward, letting his forehead rest against yours as he takes a moment to catch his breath. “You’ve just been such a stubborn little _bitch_ , you know?” he murmurs, ignoring the way you whimper beneath him. “Could’ve just said yes months ago, and I wouldn’t have have had to go and hurt your precious feelings and make you cry, but I have to admit,” his eyes flutter open and he grins at you like a cheshire cat, “you do look so fucking cute when you cry for me. I kinda like it.”

His statement only serves to bring a fresh wave of tears, and you hate yourself for being so weak, so scared. Your eyes dart to the end of the alley, but there’s not a soul in sight. Trapped between his body and the brick wall behind you, you know there’s nowhere for you to go, no way for you to escape this, and even if you did, he’ll just be waiting for you tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that. He’s got you pinned, trapped, entirely at his mercy. You turn your attention back to Oikawa, watching you with that twisted smirk of his as if he knows exactly where your mind has gone. “I-I don’t…”

But the words die on your lips as he chuckles quietly, his hand drifting down your neck to rub at your shoulder. “You don’t _what_ , baby? You’ve kept me waiting for such a long time, I think it’s only fair you make it up to me, right? I’ve been so patient waiting for you to come around when all I’ve wanted to do for _months_ is to shove my cock so deep into that pretty little pussy and fuck it until you’re begging for it.”

You shake your head, sniffling quietly as your cheeks burn in humiliation, but his smirk only widens. There’s a pressure on your shoulder and it takes you a moment to register that it’s his hand, pushing you down to the grimy pavement. 

“Good girl,” he murmurs as you sink shamefully down. “Suck on my cock, baby, let me cum down that lovely throat of yours.”

If you were stronger, braver, you’d fight it. Oikawa’s bigger than you, stronger and probably even quicker too, but if you weren’t such a scared, pathetic little _weakling_ , you’d still try - at least if he forced you after that you could say that you went down swinging.

But you don’t. 

You don’t lift a single finger to stop him as he nudges you closer to the growing bulge in his pants.

Your fingers tremble as you reach for his belt buckle and the zipper underneath, but if he notices he doesn’t pass comment, only smiling down at you and running a hand through your hair when you glance fearfully up.

The affection that bleeds through the action makes your gut clench.

You’re thankful that he’s the one to reach inside of his boxers to free his cock, using the hand caught in your hair to draw you forwards. It’s bigger than you expected, already stiff and throbbing as you unwillingly wrap your hand around the silky base and give it an experimental stroke. You know that he probably wants a show, wants you to lick and tease and make this the best goddamn blowjob he’s ever had, but you just want this over and done with as quickly as possible.

With little ceremony, you wrap your lips around the tip, wincing a little at the salty taste of him. He lets out a shuddering moan from behind clenched teeth as you flatten your tongue and take him into the warm, wet heat of your mouth.

Your cheeks hollow out, tongue dragging along the thick vein on the underside of his cock and you start to bob up and down his length, slowly working your way up to taking more of him.

With one hand fisting around your hair, the other braced on the brick wall behind you, it doesn’t take long for him to take control. His hips cant forward as he hisses in satisfaction, and it’s all you can do to fight against your gag reflex when his cock hits the back of your throat. He fucks your mouth like it’s a fleshlight, taking his pleasure while you gag and choke and twitch around him. The sound of his balls slapping against your chin, the wet, lewd schlick of his length sliding between your lips echoes out in the empty alley, masked only by the sound of Oikawa’s moans.

“Such a good, pretty little slut for me… you were made for this weren’t you? Made for sucking my cock,” he growls out, biting his bottom lip as he thrusts into you like a man possessed. You can only grab onto his thighs in an effort to slow him down just a little - but it’s pointless, he just grunts and lets his head loll back as he pushes himself deeper down your throat. “So good, you feel - fuck - feel so fucking good, baby! Such a good girl for me.”

Your jaw aches from the sheer size of him and your face is a flushed mess, covered in tears and saliva when Oikawa suddenly grabs the back of your head and jerks you forward until your nose is buried in his crotch. Your throat seizes around him, choking at the sudden unexpected intrusion and Oikawa moans your name like a prayer, fingers tightening in your hair as he cums, holding you in place as you unwittingly milk him dry.

“Fuck, baby. I didn’t know you had it in you,” he says with a breathy chuckle, grinning lazily down at you as he finally lets you go.

You collapse onto the pavement with a heaving gasp and a cough, wiping the crude mix of saliva, cum and tears off your chin with a shaking hand as you struggle to quell the rising panic inside of you. Oikawa watches you for a moment, wiping himself off and tucking his cock back away before dropping into a couch beside you with a sigh. Without a word he draws you into his arms, pressing a soft kiss against the crown of your head as he gently rubs at your back. “Hey, slow down for me, cutie. Just relax… breathe. You did good, _so good_ ,” he coos, kissing you again.

You don’t have the strength left to push him away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it - please consider leaving some kudos and /or comments if you did. 
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe out there!!


End file.
